Hedwig and the Angry Snitch
by Poetheather1
Summary: Hedwig flies and contemplates life before she is so rudely interrupted.


Hedwig and the Angry Snitch

Poetheather

Flying was a joy that Hedwig shared with her human. The boy was not an owl, to be sure, but he did love to fly. She recalled seeing the boy fly about with the red headed ones several times over the summer, just flying for the sheer joy of it. He also liked to play a silly game of catch on his broom with other humans, sometimes playing for several hours. That made little sense, but humans did a lot of things that made little sense. It was one of the things that differentiated them from owls. And for some reason her human also appeared to enjoy getting injured while playing. Humans.

Today, her human was playing that silly game again, flying all around as if hunting. It was a good day for it, a few clouds in the sky to give prey the illusion of safety before getting stooped on. Since he was hunting after that gold thing the few clouds was sure to make it easier. She had to say that she was glad that he didn't rely on hunting to feed himself, as he seemed to have little skill at it. He was thin enough already and didn't need to miss any more meals.

She was flying, trying to decide if she wanted to hunt or go back to the roost, with the others. While she was a bit peckish there was food at the roost. Sure it wasn't as good as prey but it made up for bad hunting. They had been discussing the foibles of humans, like they often did and the conversation had taken some interesting turns of late. There was currently a division as to the relative nature of color and how it seemed to divide the young ones. Why the humans banded about due to colors not connected to their actual plumage was… odd. It was a scintillating discussion.

Before she had a chance to make up her mind, a buzzing sound that had been faintly in the background grew louder. She carefully turned her head to see if she could catch a glimpse of the source. Very few of the flying insects worth eating flew this high but their folly would be her pleasure. What she spotted however was not edible and was moving right for her at a fast clip. The sunlight glinted off the gold sphere and even she had trouble to make out the blur of wings.

She pulled up, and drifted to the left, making way for the silly thing her human hunted. Of all things to hunt, it had to be something inedible. Honestly, humans and their lack of priorities. She looked back down to the field below and spotted him at least one hundred feet below and looking the other way. Pitiful.

The buzzing grew louder prompting her to look again. The sphere had changed course and was heading straight for her!

She dropped a few feet in altitude, hoping to evade the object. Nevertheless the sphere clipped her across her back with a glancing blow. With a hiss, she dropped again, getting closer to her boy. Surely such a disturbance would get his attention so he would remove this irritating object from the skies. A quick glance caused her to notice that it was circling back.

What had she done to irritate this human thing? It was like blackbirds trying to annoy a hawk. Clearly the sphere had a problem with her but for her life she could think of nothing she could have done to it, save think disparaging thoughts about it. She tried to turn out of the way, this time earning a glancing blow to her right wing that hurt quite a bit.

Another flap showed her that her wing bones were not broken but perhaps bruised, since it hurt to flap. Seeing no other recourse, Hedwig started a dive towards her human. If he couldn't find his prey then she would take action to educate him. The sphere closed in again and buzzed her tail feathers causing her to spin a bit before she regained control. This was simply uncalled for!

When it came around again, heading towards her head, Hedwig flared her wings, ignoring the pain that caused, and opened her claws, snagging the sphere out of the air. The golden wings stopped their beating and folded into the body, nice as you please. She hissed at it in vexation. Now she stooped, diving towards the boy with intent, who now of all bloody times was looking her way!

Turning up her wings hurt some but it was worth it to swoop by him and drop the sphere into his hands. The dark haired boy had an incredible look of surprise on his face. Maybe, just maybe the boy would learn to hunt properly and not allow his prey to annoy her. She might just need to have words with him about this matter. Then again, she might not talk to him for several days, regardless of the bacon that was her due. Some things were simply not meant to be countenanced.


End file.
